What Did You Know
by ALC Punk
Summary: LDYB insert, Kara knows he's supposed to be resting, but she can't resist mocking Sam Anders.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: 18+ Porn.  
Notes: This contains what could be considered spoilers for part 2 of Lay Down Your Burdens. Read at your own risk, as they're mostly speculation on my part, based on spoiler pictures.  
Pairing: Kara/Samuel Anders (er... duh)  
SPOILERS: LYDB2.  
sleepy morning eta: lots of this can be blamed on rhisilverflame 

_**What Did You Know?**_  
by ALC Punk!

She doesn't care how long they've been back, or whether this is good for him (Doc Cottle glared when she kidnaped his patient). Kara just wants Samuel to herself. He's making her laugh, turning the months of hardship into something she can crack a smile about. Or maybe that's just his presence.

And it's frustrating, and wonderful at once, and she wishes he'd shut up (or maybe she wishes he'd never stop talking, to make up for the months he was gone).

It occurs to her how very like Zak he is. And yet he isn't, not with the core of steel she's seen. Zak had steel, but it was brittle. Samuel's steel is grounded to the earth and the sky. She loves them both, in different ways. Zak was something she couldn't give up.

Anders is something she doesn't want to give up.

Abruptly, she cracks a louder laugh than before, interrupting the flow of his story.

"It's not funny." He looks almost offended, which sets her off further. "Kara--" He reaches for her, and she steps into him, tipping her head up and laughing at the look on his face. "It's not funny."

Reaching up, she grabs the back of his neck and pulls. He resists a moment, then complies, kissing her a bit shortly. She's still smiling and a laugh bubbles out of her and catches against his lips.

"I think," Samuel pulls her tighter into him, hands at her waist, "That you're a brat."

She smirks and presses into him, immediately aware that he's perfectly happy for her to be doing so. "Mmm. I am, huh?"

"Yup." He dips his head and kisses her again.

Another giggle escapes her. At some point, she's SO having a conversation with herself about the giggling. Because Starbuck does not giggle. But then Samuel's tongue slips along her lips, and the giggle changes into something that might be a moan of approval.

His grip on her waist shifts, one hand tugging at her shirt. And the giggles are mostly gone, because sex is serious (right), except that he's suddenly chuckling.

"What?"

"I've been wanting to do this for so long..."

"Uh-huh." Kara nips at his chin, then grins. "Shut up and kiss me."

"You sure you don't want me to finish the story?"

Kara's reply was non-verbal, and Anders let out a little strangled noise.

"I'll take that as a no."

"The hand down your pants wasn't enough of a clue?" She slid her fingernails across him, eliciting another little noise that made her smile widen.

"Stop that."

"You sure you want me to?"

A shudder goes through him, and he grabs her wrist. "Unless you want me over the edge now, I suggest you stop."

"Maybe I do."

He tugs at her wrist, succeeding in removing her hand from his pants and then grabs the zipper on her top, pulls it down and kisses her shoulder. "If you're really that eager..."

"You bet your ass." She kisses him, one hand tangling fingers into his hair and holding his head still for her assault.

Taking his cue from her, one of his hands tugs at her waistband, expertly undoing the button and zipper. She can't help the little sound she makes when he gets his hand down and slips a finger along her. He smirks slightly, and pulls his hand free. "Very eager."

"Ass." She bites his shoulder through his shirt, then starts tugging at his clothing. "Strip."

"Thought that was my line."

She wriggles as he shoves her pants down her hips, facilitating them dropping to the floor, then bounces on her toes, feeling her breasts bounce in the bra she actually wore today. "It doesn't seem to be working on you."

"Nope." His hands come up and his fingers graze the sides of her breasts through the military-issue grey material.

"If you've forgotten how to take a bra off, I really will mock you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

So he kisses her, pinning her against the wall and expertly getting her bra off.

"You," he kisses her neck, "talk," shoulder, "too," bends and licks a nipple, "much." His mouth closes on the nipple, sucking hard for a moment and surprising a moan from her.

"I like talking."

"Mhmm." He's distracted, lips and tongue slipping along the skin of chest, making her ache and want. A hand on his hair holds him closer and his teeth slide along her nipple.

Kara moans. "Pants off. Damnit."

"Your boots are still on," Samuel notes as he makes his way back up to her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip before kissing her fiercely.

And now she's distracted, stretching up to meet him and almost ripping his pants to get them down. The cool air of the room brings up goose bumps on his ass as she strokes it. "Now," she mumbles against his lips, wanting to laugh at the incongruity of goose bumps and sex, and not having the breath to.

He's thinner, she registers just before he pulls back and eyes her. "Your boots, Kara."

A laugh breaks free, and she's giggling again, unable to stop.

He tugs her away from the wall and catches her when the tangled mass of pants, underwear and boots trips her up. "Told you."

"You're such an ass."

"I don't do boots."

"You're going to have one of mine up yours soon--"

His mouth closes on hers, not quite silencing her as she continues to heap abuse while his tongue attempts to distract her.

She breaks the kiss this time and glares. "Table."

"Yes?"

Kara snakes an arm around his waist and smacks his ass. "Get. On. The. Table."

"Why?"

"Because you're an injured man, and I don't want to risk bruises if you fall." She gropes him, "And I like being on top."

"I know."

"So?"

A smirk touches his lips, and he shrugs, "All right. Table." With only one curse about the cold of the metal, he sits on the table, legs swinging, and looks at her. "Now what?"

"Lay down."

Rolling his eyes, he does so, propping one elbow up to watch her approach. "This could get uncomfortable. Are these things sturdy enough for this sort of thing?"

"Yep." She laughs, grinning evilly as she climbs up to straddle him. "Trust me. These things are bolted down. Ain't goin' nowhere."

One hand reaches up to caress her cheek, and he looks almost serious for a moment.

For just a second, Kara remembers the last time she was contemplating sex on a table. Then the taste of Anders' mouth on her tongue drags her to the present. It might also have been the fingers on her waist, tugging slightly.

"Eager?"

Anders slid a finger into her easily. "Been waiting forever."

It's not the tritest thing anyone's said to Kara, but it's pretty lame. She can't find it in her to mock him for it--possibly because of the finger teasing her. Possibly because she feels the same (which would scare her, but she's firmly concentrating on other things). "Stop talking."

"Make me."

Repositioning herself, Kara catches his wrist and tugs it away before sliding down onto him. A moan escapes them both, then she shifts and leans down to kiss him.

His arms wrap around her, pulling her flush against his chest as he moves. She responds, the ache intensifying. Remembering this, from before, feeling it now is so much better. A whimper escapes her to get swallowed by his mouth.

If he is close, so is she.

Kara thinks she's been waiting on a knife's edge to get this man out of her skin for far too long. Trying to frak Lee hadn't helped. Frakking with Kat's brain hadn't helped. Her own fingers and flying only took the edge off a little.

Feeling him gasping beneath her, feeling his control slipping, gave her something back. Some measure of her own control, and she pulls back just a little, reaches back and catches one of his hands, threading their fingers together as he arches beneath her. "Kara. Kara, I--"

Her teeth close on his shoulder as she shifts just so, and he loses the battle, hand tightening on hers as he gasps wordlessly and spasms.

"Kara," His free hand brushes her hair back from her face. "I, you... That wasn't what I had planned."

"No." A smirk crosses her lips and she kisses him gently, "But I might have."

His breath back, Samuel glares at her for a moment, then reaches between them and slides a finger across her clit. She arches in response, and he grins, "That's better."

Moving their linked hands into a more comfortable position, she raises up to give him better access, and moans when he takes full advantage of it. "Not as good."

"I'll do better next time." He promises.

"You better." Not that he's doing badly now. Kara promises herself that she'll take advantage of his fingers a lot. Gods. She was close, now she's closer, and he knows it, too.

Unable to help it, she presses into his fingers, her hand tightening on his as he shifts the angle just slightly.

It's enough.

"Hey." He tugs her down against his chest while she catches her breath.

"Hey, yourself."

His fingers tighten on hers. "My ass is frozen."

She giggles again.

-f-


End file.
